


Pas (Cocok)

by ncik12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncik12/pseuds/ncik12
Summary: Lalu, Jaemin bertemu Renjun. Dan entah karena magis apa, mereka cocok.Pas, benar-benar seleranya.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	Pas (Cocok)

>   
>  _Up in the morning_  
>  _Tangled in sheets_  
>  _We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_  
> 

Bunyi shutter kamera menjadi hal pertama yang didengar Renjun saat bangun.

Segera menyeruak masuk sinar matahari ke matanya ketika dia mengerjapkan kelopaknya menyesuaikan keadaan. Begitu sudah terbiasa, dirasakan hampa pada sisi kanannya memberikan sejenak kepanikan sebelum mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya berdiri disamping kasur sedang tersenyum pada hal apapun dari layar LCD DSLR nya.

Walaupun Renjun tahu apa itu 'hal apapun' yang dimaksud.

Menguap dan menggeliatkan badannya, Renjun akhirnya berbicara, “Kalau kamu jual gambar itu, akan ku tendang kamu keluar dari sini”

“Meskipun ini tempatku?” Cengir Jaemin.

“Meskipun ini tempatmu.” Renjun mendelik lalu sejenak kemudian diam, masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

“Tumben, sudah bangun duluan. Ada kerjaan?”

Jaemin menggeleng lalu meletakan kameranya di laci samping kasur. Kembali ke sisi kanan yang hampir dingin dia tinggalkan dan memeluk perut Renjun.

“Sedang ingin saja”

Renjun mengelus rambut berwarna merah muda pudar itu. Alunan suara Nadin Amizah menjadi latar belakang ketenangan domestik. Namun semenit kemudian rusak karena terganti dengan suara penyiar radio yang terlalu semangat untuk jam tujuh pagi di hari jumat.

Sebentar, jam tujuh pagi? Di hari jumat?

“Sial, aku ada meeting” Renjun langsung mengangkat kepala Jaemin dari dadanya, mengusir tidak halus untuk melepaskan diri lalu melesat ke kamar mandi sebelum kembali lagi mengambil pakaian nya yang berserakan.

Jaemin yang melihat teman dengan tambahannya yang kewalahan itu hanya memandang dengan menumpukan dagunya ke dua telapak tangannya. Tontonan gratis untuk bokong imut hanya memakai celana dalam hasil dari Renjun yang merangkak mengambil kacamata yang dilempar sembarang oleh Jaemin tadi malam ke bawah meja rias, sangat dinikmatinya.

Setelah semua barang-barangnya dia temukan, Renjun masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu.

Jaemin menghela nafas pada udara kosong.

-

_Model yang ini agak ribet_ , pikir Jaemin. Banyak maunya, dan tidak bisa diajak berkorporasi.

Hal positifnya model itu tidak genit.  
Menurut Jaemin, cantiknya standar tapi menurut pedagangnya cocok sebagai perwakilan produknya. Namun hal-hal yang diminta model itu membuat Jaemin emosi. 

Seperti kentang goreng harus bumbu barbeque untuk istirahat, air putih harus merk yang ada manis-manisnya, lalu suhu udara jangan lebih dari suhu tubuh manusia. Bagaimana caranya Jaemin mengatur cuaca, mereka kan di luar ruangan.

Jaemin sabar, Jaemin dibayar.

**From ; Renjun**  
'Picture attached'  
Makan siang hari ini.  
Enak tau, aku bikin sendiri  
Kamu mau?

**From ; Jaemin**  
Mau. Boleh sisain?

**From ; Renjun**  
Oh pasti  
Udah aku bungkus juga buat kamu sebelum kirim gambar ini, hehe

**From ; Jaemin**  
❤

Biasanya Jaemin bisa membalas dengan satu paragraf puisi untuk mengutarakan betapa terimakasihnya dia bila Renjun sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Perhatian.

Tapi benar deh, model hari ini agak ribet.

-

>   
>  _No need to question next time we meet_  
>  _I know you're coming home with me_  
> 

Renjun tersenyum miring sebagai bentuk sapaan ke Jaemin ketika menjemputnya sehabis jadwal siaran radio jam delapan malam itu. Jaemin membalasnya dengan lengkungan yang lebih lembut, khas spesial hanya untuknya.

Berpakaian santai dengan hoodie mint kesukaan dan jeans compang camping bak gembel, Renjun menggeleng sehabis memindai Jaemin dari atas ke bawah.

“Kemana perginya fashion mu itu, wahai _'Mr. Popular_ '” Ucap Renjun ketika Jaemin sudah mendekat.

Mereka saat ini berada di depan gedung penyiaran dan semilir angin malam mulai merayap ditengkuk Renjun. Agak membuat merinding.

“Fashion untuk apa? Aku hanya mengajak mu makan malam.” Kata Jaemin sambil menyerahkan helm motif kartun tiga beruang yang sedang tren ke pria yang lebih tua lima bulan darinya itu.

“Ck, tapi ini kan kencan” Manyun Renjun menerima helm itu ogah-ogahan. Jaemin tergelak lalu mengusak rambut coklat Renjun.

“Maaf, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan 'ini'.”

_Berkencan_. Sudah mulai agak asing kata itu sebenarnya untuk Jaemin, bahkan rasanya aneh di indra pengecap untuk sekedar menyebutkannya. Terakhir dia melakukan ini sepertinya saat dia masih sekolah. Lulus dari neraka tersebut, Jaemin lebih sibuk mengotak atik aplikasi _adobe photoshop_

Lalu, Jaemin bertemu Renjun. Dan entah karena magis apa, mereka cocok.

Pas, benar-benar seleranya.

Dan malam ini, Jaemin mau meresmikannya dengan Renjun. Mungkin memang benar, harusnya dia berpakaian lebih layak untuk rencana ini. Tapi, Jaemin tidak sabar. Ingin segera bertemu. Selesai sesi pemotretan dengan pelanggan terakhir yang harusnya bisa selesai pukul enam tapi harus terundur, dia langsung ke kantor Renjun.

Tidak apa-apa Jaemin tidak sabar. Dia tidak dibayar.

-

“Mekdi? Really?”

“Bentar, aku lagi ngidam prosperty-nya. Abis itu kita ke sate taichan langsung”

“Serius Na Jaemin? Kamu mau makan sate habis makan burger?”

Jaemin hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung turun dari motor yang sudah dia standar satu. Meninggalkan Renjun yang ingin memukul helm Jaemin.

-

Jaemin menerima saran Renjun untuk menempelkan stiker bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap di dinding dan langit-langit apartemennya sehingga saat ini keduanya dapat mencandai diri mereka berada di alam liar memandang cakrawala artifisial setelah kegiatan kencan pertama mereka tadi.

Empuknya kasur yang dia rindukan hampir saja membuat Jaemin tertidur.

“Jaem, kamu tahu gak kamu tuh manusia paling beruntung di dunia?”

Jaemin berdeham pertanda mendengarkan.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena sudah disukain sama aku”

Jaemin berdengus. Merasa semakin cinta dengan salah satu keturunan adam ini.

“Tapi bener deh, siapa di dunia ini yang masih mau nyepong orang yang ngasih kencan pertama ter-enggak romantis sepengalaman mereka. Kayanya cuma aku”

Renjun membalik badannya sehingga berposisi tengkurap, menantang Jaemin untuk berdiskusi. Sedangkan Jaemin masih asik memandang cahaya kecil yang mengitari ruangan.

“Jun, kita tuh sudah di fase aku yang hafal posisi tahi lalat di selangkangan kamu, kenapa kita masih permasalahin ini”

“Sshhht, biarkan aku mengeluh dengan tenang”

“Tapi tadi kamu—”

Ocehan Jaemin terbungkam bibir Renjun. Dan Jaemin merasakan dirinya sendiri di lidah pacarnya yang anehnya tidak membuat dia jijik.

Oh, dan apa itu manis bumbu taichan pada pangkal lidah Renjun?

-

Keduanya sedang dikamar mandi, mulut memagut satu sama lain didepan wastafel ketika Jaemin merasa ada perubahan pada perangkat mandinya saat matanya mengintip disela ciuman. Tidak heran bila ada tambahan. Karena sudah berpacaran otomatis barang-barang Renjun ada yang berpindah kesini. Tapi ini ada yang berganti, bukan berubah.

Jaemin baru ingat, mungkin hal ini yang dimaksud Renjun minggu lalu.

“Jaemin, sikat gigi kamu sudah jelek banget. Aku ganti ya.” Teriak Renjun dari dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup.

“Oh yaudah, ambil aja di buffet atas sayang” Sahut Jaemin kembali dari depan televisi, masih seru menonton serial drama kesukaannya.

Merah muda, persis seperti rambutnya. Dan disampingnya terletak sikat gigi merk yang sama mirip dengan punyanya namun berbeda warna.

Coklat, persis seperti rambut Renjun.

Tidak terburu dan tidak berisik, Jaemin menutup matanya kembali menikmati erangan kecil yang dikeluarkan Renjun. Seperti kepingan _puzzle_ , mereka menyatu.

Pas, benar-benar seleranya.

**Author's Note:**

> Buat mbak crush yang sedang tidak main AO3.


End file.
